Don't Run Away
by Frawny
Summary: Kaelyn returns for her second year at Hogwarts and what does she find? *gasp* Love, danger, secrets, destiny, and all that great stuff! The story will be better than the summary believe me!


**A/N: hey guys this is still "Don't Run Away" but it's being redone. Hope you like the new product. Oh and it would be awesome if i could get at least 5 reviews. Plz? It's not too much to ask for but anyway R&R! Enjoy! -shawna**

Steam billowed and train whistles shrieked as witches and wizards hurried to board the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 ¾. Among the chaos, a single family stood still. There were two girls and their parents. The older girl hugged her little sister and her parents, tears glittering in her green eyes. When the conductor finally blew the whistle, Kaelyn boarded the train along with several other children.

The train took off quickly as Kae waved at her family through the window in the corridor. They waved back with tearful smiles, and Keelie, her little sister, blew kisses with a grubby hand. Kae turned away, sniffling. Taking a breath, she wiped her tears away. She'd always been the sensitive one in the family, like her dad. She smiled a little at the tender thought of him.

She pulled herself together and walked down the corridor till she found an empty compartment toward the middle. She slid the door open and sank down onto the cushioned seat, setting her owl cage next to her. It hooted softly and flapped its wings at her.

"It's okay, Ness," she comforted her new pet. Ness settled with a flick of her wings and nipped at her furry chest. Kaelyn smiled and laid her head against the wall. She loved looking at the beautiful countryside flashing by her as the train continued its journey towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Kaelyn was thinking about her first year at Hogwarts when a slight creak made her jump. She looked at the tall, gangly boy tugging his luggage into the compartment. He looked about her age, and although he was a bit clumsy, Kae felt that there was something about him that made her feel comfortable. She smiled at him, and the boy started, obviously surprised that she was smiling at **him**. Nevertheless, he awkwardly smiled back.

"Hi," Kae started hesitantly.

The boy still stood, clutching his robes in his hands. He looked uncertain of what to do.

"Would you like to sit down?" she offered politely.

He nervously glanced at the seat, and with a muttered "thanks", he sat down. He set his cage next to him as well and stacked his suitcase in the rack above their seats. Kae noticed that his owl was rather large.

A quick moment of awkward silence passed. Kae hurried to end it.

"I'm Kaelyn," she said.

"Ben," he replied.

Silence.

Kaelyn wanted to know more about Ben, but he seemed shy. She wasn't sure what to make of him. Kaelyn herself was also shy, but not to this extent. She hoped to break his shell eventually. She tried again.

"So...what year are you in?"

"I'm in second year, Ravenclaw," he said.

"Oh," Kaelyn nodded her head, interested. "Me too! But I'm in Gryffindor."

"There's a lot of great stories 'bout Gryffindor," Ben told her.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and three teenagers quickly filed in. There were two boys, one red-haired and one dark-haired, with glasses, and a smart-looking girl. They all looked friendly but Kaelyn wanted to be on her guard, especially in a situation she wasn't familiar with.

"Hello," the girl said cheerily.

"Hi," Kae said cautiously.

"You don't mind if we sit here, do you?" she asked anxiously.

"Oh no, it's all right, sit down."

The girl looked relieved. "Thank you." They all took a seat on the soft cushion and the girl proceeded to introduce themselves.

"I'm Hermione. This is Ron," she pointed to the redhead, "and Harry. We're all in Gryffindor."

Kae nodded to them. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kaelyn...and this is Ben."

Now Ron spoke up. "What year are you in, Kaelyn?"

"Second."

"Oh, what a shame, we're in third. Would've been nice to have you in our classes."

"Thanks Ron," Kae said warmly.


End file.
